disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beach Girls
Beach Girls is a British-American animated series created by Reloaxa and produced by Thirty-8 Anime, which first aired on Disney Channel on May 19, 2028 and ended on January 12, 2035. The series follows 4 girls from 3 families, across 2 sovereign states, heading on 1 big journey - traveling in a private jet to many of the Earth's beaches, mainly to do research, find ways to protect them and just simply have fun. Along the way, they end up exploring new things, solving mysteries, avoiding danger and learning life lessons and more importantly, about each other. All 7 seasons each focus on one continent on Earth - Australia, Asia, North America, Africa, South America, Antarctica and Europe. Unlike a traditional animated series, deaths and injuries were common in Beach Girls. The series was rated TV-14 in America and 12 in the UK, mainly for it's constant mild language, dark plots, scary moments and violence, including injuries and death. Beach Girls was an instant success and became one of the most-viewed animated TV series in America during most of it's run. The series has received critical acclaim for it's character development, animation, music use, storylines and has been named as "unique and surprising". Voice cast *Raffiella Chapman as Chloe Moon, the youngest of the group and is the quiet one who usually only says a few words at a time. But, she loves to perform kind acts and knows she's safe when around the other Beach Girls, especially her older sister Sky. She likes eating candy & collecting seashells, but doesn't deal very well wit strangers & insects. *Peyton R. List as Liane X. Woods, the stupid one of the group and a middle school dropout who doesn't always have the best ideas & can end up putting herself and the others in danger, but with all the right advice, she can improve herself and help the others when necessary. She's a lover of ice cream & rock 'n' roll music. Also, be very careful when around flashing lights as she suffers with epilepsy. *Millie Bobby Brown as Sky Moon, the sporty one of the group who loves many sports, including swimming, tennis, volleyball, among others. She even always carries a ball around with her. However, she often has horrible panic attacks and is easily nervous or scared. But, with the others by her side, especially her younger sister Chloe, she always tries her best to be braver and more confident. *Cree Summer as Penny Escobar, the leader of the group who protects the others like her own family. She's kind, smart, action-packed and is always leading her friends on many beach adventures whatever the time and weather. Despite this, she has a really dark secret that she has only kept to herself for many years and has never told anyone, not even the other Beach Girls, as she fears they'd betray and fall out with her if she told them. She finally reveals later in the series that she's a shapeshifting monster from another world and was sent to Earth to destroy it, but ended up staying to enjoy it. Category:Disney Channel Series Category:TV Series Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Thirty-8 Animations Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Beach Girls Category:Animated television series Category:Anime